Partners Forever
by FaithinBones
Summary: This is the sequel to "Partners" and starts two months after the end of that tale. This story is AU and I highly recommend that you read "Partners" before you read this one.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to "Partners". This is a reminder that this story is AU and is rated T for a reason (colorful language mostly). This story starts a couple of months after Booth and Brennan were married and she is now eight months pregnant. This is also a reminder that I am not retelling the episodes. This story takes place between the episodes or alters the episodes in some way. I will add my own twists and turns as I go. I recommend that you read "Partners" before reading this one. This story may be confusing if you don't.

Thank you for reading my stories.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

A tear trickling down his cheek, Parker looked up at his father and complained, "But Dad, I don't want to move to England. I want to stay here with you and Bones. I want to be here when my baby sister comes."

Kneeling, Booth placed his hands on his son's shoulders and stared into the boys glistening eyes, "I wish you could stay Parker but your Mom needs you over there. She's all by herself and she really misses you. You'll be back for Christmas holidays so it won't be that long before we see each other again."

Sniffing the boy looked down and tried to control his tears, "I like it here, with you and Bones. I've lived with Mom all my life. I want to live with you now."

Feeling a lump forming in his throat, Booth swallowed and cleared his throat, "I know you do, Buddy, but your mother needs you. Maybe someday you can stay with me but right now it can't be that way. Your mother has changed the way we do things and you get to be here for long holidays and the summer and that's a big change for her, for all of us really. I love you being here, I really do, but you have to move to England to be with your Mom. I love you Parker. Just remember we can talk whenever you want to and Christmas will be here before you know it."

Throwing his arms around his father's neck, Parker kissed him on the cheek, "Okay, Dad. I . . . I guess I don't want Mom to be by herself it's just . . . it's just that I'm going to miss you and Bones."

Kissing the boy on the cheek, Booth heard the boarding call for the child's flight. Standing, Booth hugged his son one more time, "It's time to go, Buddy."

Nodding his head, Parker picked up his backpack and turned to stare at the steward waiting for him.

Escorting his son over to the boarding gate, Booth smiled sadly at the cheerful young man, "This is Parker Booth. I think you're waiting for him?"

Nodding his head, the young man smiled at the boy, "Hi, Parker. My name is Melvin. I'm going to be with you while we travel to London. If you have any questions or you need anything, just let me know."

Following Melvin, Parker suddenly stopped and looked back at his father, "I love you, Dad."

Controlling himself, Booth smiled and waved, "I love you too."

Watching his son disappear from view, Booth sighed and turned to leave. Wiping his nose with the back of his hand, Booth ignored the people around him and made his way through the concourse to the exit.

Oooooooooooooooo

Closing the living room door, Booth looked around and noticed how quiet the house seemed to be now that his son was gone. Walking into the kitchen, Booth retrieved a beer from the fridge and opened it. Carrying it outside on to the deck, he sat down on a chair near the picnic table and stared out at the yard. Admiring the oak tree on the left side of the yard and the cherry tree planted near his bedroom window, he closed his eyes and took a long pull from his beer.

Hearing the back door open and then close, he felt a hand touch his shoulder, "He cried. I feel like a bastard for making him leave."

The hand moving around his shoulder, he soon found his bride sitting on his lap. Opening his eyes, Booth kissed Brennan and placed the bottle down on the deck. "He wants to live here but Rebecca needs him over there. She's all alone in London with no family."

Placing her arm around his shoulder, Brennan returned his kiss, "You are not a bastard for sending Parker to England, Booth. Rebecca agreed to joint custody with you and you're just living up to your part of the agreement. You're being responsible."

Placing his arm around her hips, Booth stared into her beautiful blue eyes, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't so responsible."

Gasping, Brennan placed her hand on her stomach, "Oh, the baby is very active today."

Placing his hand on her stomach, Booth waited. Soon a goofy smile graced his face, "Wow, she sure is. I'm sorry you couldn't come but it was probably a good thing you stayed home. Going to the airport is a giant pain in the ass now and we must have stood in line for over an hour before we were allowed to go the terminal. It would have been too much for you."

Sadly, Brennan lifted her right leg and looked at her ankle, "My ankles are still swollen even though I rested most of the morning."

Staring at her ankle, Booth frowned, "It seems to be better than it was this morning. I'll cook dinner tonight so you can stay off your feet more. You over did it yesterday having that good bye dinner. You were on your feet too much."

Standing, Brennan walked over to the chair next to Booth and sat down, "I promised Parker a going away party and my interns really wanted to say good-bye to him."

"That travel bag they bought him was nice." Picking up his beer bottle and finishing it off, he placed the empty bottle back on the deck. "I wouldn't mind having a Flyers bag like that."

Amused, Brennan stared at her husband's profile, "Maybe you'll get one for Christmas."

Turning to stare at her, Booth exclaimed, "Cool." Wanting to do something for her, Booth remarked, "You know, Clark is okay but I'll be happy when you can partner up with me again. I miss going out in the field with you."

Flattered, Brennan returned his sad smile, "I miss it too, Booth. Clark is very good at what he does but I would feel better if I was your backup. I know what I'm capable of doing. Clark is not used to being in hazardous situations."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth frowned, "Personally, I could do without the hazardous shit. So far, it's been a pretty quiet partnership."

Reaching out and touching his arm, Brennan confessed, "I hope it continues to be that way."

Standing, Booth leaned over and kissed his wife, "How would you like a massage? We can go upstairs and I'll give you a massage."

Snickering, Brennan asked, "A real massage or your idea of a massage?"

Guffawing, Booth took her hands in his, "Come on Bones. This is the first time we've had the house to ourselves. We can do what the hell we want and not worry about who's in the house. . . . I'll make it worth your while."

Laughing, Brennan allowed him to pull her up from her chair, "Well, I suppose it will make having sex with you more interesting if I don't have to keep my voice down."

A little annoyed, Booth pulled her towards the back door, "That's making love, Bones. We're going to go make love."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "No, I think we're definitely going to be having sex unless you really are giving me a massage."

Rolling his eyes, Booth released her hand, "Do you really want me to give you a massage or are we going to make love because I'm getting mixed signals here, Bones?"

Pushing her husband towards the door, Brennan laughed, "I want both."

Ooooooooooooooo

So, what do you think of my new story? Reviews would be great thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing my story. It's how I can tell if anyone is interested in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Unearthing the graves took time. Booth knew that. They'd been at the site for over thirteen hours and it looked like they weren't going to be finished anytime soon. Sitting in his truck, with the door open and his overhead light on, he worked on his notes. So far they'd unearthed the bodies of three young girls and four teenage boys. Clark had thought the victims had all been buried within in the last four years, the most current grave just a week old.

Pain shooting down his hips and legs, Clark placed his hands on his lower back and tried to support himself while he tried to work the kinks out of his lower back. Irritated that his lower back was stiff, he rotated his hips and then his shoulders. Finally feeling the muscles loosen up, he scanned the area looking for his partner. Spying the agent in his truck, the forensic anthropologist wove his way through the graves and over to the SUV.

Nodding at Marcus, Clark pointed to the first grave that had been uncovered, "I think at this rate we're going to be here for days."

Aware that Clark was worried about how much time they were taking to do their job, Marcus replied, "However long it takes, Doc. We have to make sure we find all of the graves."

"Yeah, I just worry that the weather might turn bad before we're done." Trudging over to the truck, Clark leaned in the open doorway, "Agent Booth, it's 9:36. It's dark, we've been at it for over thirteen hours and everyone is tired. I think we should all go get a hotel room and come back when the sun comes up. We're less likely to make mistakes if we get some rest and we don't have to work in the dark like this. Those lamps are okay but really, they aren't perfect."

Placing his cards in his pocket, Booth turned to stare at his temporary partner, "Yeah, that's okay. The closest motel is about ten miles from here. The next one is fourteen miles. It's after Labor Day so it's the off season around here. We probably won't have a problem getting rooms."

Stepping out of the truck, Booth walked over to where the Deputy Sheriff was standing, "Hey, my guys need a break. We're going to drive over to the motel back down the road and get some rooms. We'll be back in the morning."

Deputy Morris, replied glumly, "We'll have a couple of deputies out here all night to watch over the place to make sure that the scene doesn't get contaminated."

Patting the deputy's arm, Boot smiled, "Thanks."

Tired, he turned to face the graves, the Jeffersonian and FBI techs and called out, "Okay, we're going to call it a night. We'll go back up the road, get motel rooms and stay the night. We need to be back here at six tomorrow morning."

Watching the techs retrieve rolls of plastic, he watched them cover every unearthed grave and made sure they were protected from the elements. Once everyone was done, Booth entered his truck, waited for Clark to settle in the passenger seat and drove to the motel he'd seen on the way up to the crime scene.

Ooooooooooooo

After a late dinner consisting of two hamburgers, some fries and a milk shake, Booth called Brennan.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

_"I'm fine Booth. I was just working on the final draft for my book."_

"We may be a few more days up here. That tip has turned up seven bodies so far and Clark and Marcus both seem to think there's more."

_"Alright. . . . Did you eat this evening?"_

"Yep, I'm fine. Did you eat?"

_"Of course I did. I miss you."_

"Yeah, I miss you too. I'm not used to sleeping by myself so I'm not looking forward to it."

_"You could always get Clark to sleep with you."_

"Like hell, Bones. There is no way I . . ."

Laughing Brennan interrupted him, "_I was just teasing you, Booth."_

Amused at her sense of humor, Booth responded, "Smart ass. . . . . I'm going to watch a little TV and then I'm going to bed. If you need me, call me."

_"I will, Booth. I love you."_

"I love you, Bones. Don't overdo it and keep your feet up as much as you can."

_"Stop worrying, Booth. I'm fine. Peanut is fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

oooooooooooooooo

Annoyed that he didn't have any coins, Booth walked over to the main office to get some change for the Coke machine. Entering the office, he found a young man holding a gun on the night manager, the kid's gun wavering. The young man swinging his gun around and aiming it at Booth, snarled at the agent. "Hold your hands up. . . . Do it!"

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you see what my t-shirt says?"

Licking his lips nervously, the boy replied, "That don't mean shit. You could have bought that at a garage sale."

Angry but trying to control the situation, Booth held his hands up waist high and shook his head, "I'm an FBI agent you idiot. Do you know what happens to jerks who pull weapons on Federal Agents."

His hand trembling, the boy shook his head, "Just tell that guy to give me his money and I'll leave. I just want the money. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Shaking his head, the night manager protested, "I tried to tell him that most people pay with credit cards. Hardly anyone pays with cash anymore. I offered what I have but it's not a lot."

Outraged, the young robber waved his gun at Booth and yelled, "That's bullshit. Give me the money or I'll shoot this fake FBI agent and then you."

Slapping what cash he had on the counter, the night manager shouted, "This is all there is you jackass!"

Turning his head to see what the manager had done, the boy allowed Booth an opportunity to move. Stepping forward, Booth went for the gun, his intention to push the gun to the side. The boy hearing the floor boards creak when Booth moved, swung his gun back and at that moment it went off. Horrified the boy stared at Booth as the agent staggered back grabbing his left upper arm.

"You shot me?" Moving his hand away from his arm, Booth saw blood on his hand. "You shot me you stupid son-of-a-bitch."

Dropping the gun, the young man backed up, "The gun wasn't loaded. It wasn't loaded, I swear. I just wanted the money."

Furious, Booth walked over to where the shooter was standing and kicked the gun towards the counter. Grabbing the young man by the shirt front, Booth shook him, "You bastard. My wife is eight months pregnant. She's going to be pissed at me because of you."

Trembling, the boy shook his head, "The gun wasn't supposed to be loaded."

Several FBI Techs, bursting in to the room, guns drawn, rushed across the room and pulled Booth from the terrified kid.

Marcus Geier, noticing the blood on Booth's hand and arm, placed his hand on the wounded agent's shoulder and pulled him away, "Shit, you've been hit."

Shaking his head, Booth corrected him, "It's just a damn graze."

Pulling up Booth's shirt sleeve up, Marcus shook his head, "Bullshit." Turning, he called out to Agent Reese. "Call 911."

Looking down, Booth stared at his arm and then put his hand over it, "Shit. Bones is going to be royally pissed. Don't no one call her, at least not yet."

Shrugging his shoulders, Marcus pulled Booth over towards a chair and pushed him down forcing the wounded agent to sit down, "We have to call her, Booth. You can't hide a gunshot wound."

The adrenaline rush leaving him, Booth started to feel a little sick, "Damn, I don't feel well."

Someone placed a towel in his hand allowing Marcus to press it against Booth's arm to control the bleeding, "No kidding."

ooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be appreciated. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your kind reviews. I appreciate them all.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Her phone ringing, Brennan leaned over towards the nightstand and picked up the annoying device. Yawning, she opened her eyes and stared at the clock, "This is Brennan."

"_Temperance, this is Assistant Deputy Director Andrew Hacker."_

Suddenly afraid, Brennan swung her legs around so that she was sitting on her bed, "Why are you calling me at one in the morning? Is something wrong with Booth?"

"_I'm downstairs. I rang your doorbell but I realized that you probably didn't hear it. I'd like to talk to you if I may."_

Standing, Brennan demanded, "Tell me why you're here, Andrew."

"_I'd like to talk to you in person, Temperance."_

Frightened, Brennan ended her call and carried her phone with her as she left the room, walked down the hallway to the stairs and then carefully descended them. Moving rapidly to the front door, she turned on the lights in the living room and in the front porch, unlocked the door and jerked it open, "Explain yourself."

Looking grim, Andrew nodded his head, "Yes, of course. Booth was involved in a shooting a few hours ago. He's alright but he did sustain a wound to his arm. I've been told it didn't actually hit bone or any major arteries so he was very lucky. The hospital is holding him overnight and they're planning on releasing him tomorrow morning. I have an agent that will be driving him home."

A feeling of weakness hitting her, Brennan walked away from Hacker and over to a couch where she sat down. Placing her hands over her face, she tried to collect herself.

Following her, the Assistant Deputy Director closed the door behind him. Watching her closely, he grew concerned over the paleness of her complexion. "Do you have someone I can call for you? To be here with you until Booth comes home?"

Removing her hands from her face, Brennan looked up, "What happened?"

Rubbing the side of his head, Hacker answered, "Some kid tried to hold up the night manager of the motel Booth is staying at. Booth interrupted the robbery and the kid doing the holdup must have panicked and shot Booth. . . Are you sure you don't want me to call someone for you?"

Impatient, she shook her head and stared intently at her husband's boss, "What about the wound?"

"Marcus Geier told me that it was what he considered a flesh wound." Smiling and then realizing that Brennan wasn't relieved, continued, "It went through the outside of his upper left arm. I mean a gunshot wound is always bad but Booth caught a break and it didn't do a lot of damage. It's almost a graze from what I understand. Like I said, the hospital is going to release him in a few hours and Agent Brown will bring him home. Agent Harris will take over the crime scene for Booth. . . . Please, let me call someone to be with you until your husband gets home."

Shaking her head, Brennan informed him, "I'm fine. You may leave now."

Hesitating, Hacker wasn't sure if he should leave or not but finally realized that he didn't have a choice. "If you need anything call me or anyone at the Hoover."

Slowly following him to the door, she closed door and locked it after he left the house.

Ooooooooooooooo

Settled on the recliner, covered with a blanket, Brennan was awakened by the sound of the front door opening and closing. Sitting up and throwing the blanket on to the couch, she called out, "Booth?"

Glancing into the living room, Booth walked slowly into the room, Agent Lester Brown silently following him "Hey, Bones, what are you doing down here?"

Struggling to stand up, she finally escaped the chair and moved across the room, meeting him near the entrance. Kissing him, she then stood back and folded her arms across her chest, "Why wasn't I called when you were hurt, Booth? Why did I have to hear about it from Andrew Hacker?"

Tired, Booth turned to look at Lester, "Go home, Lester."

Nodding his head, the younger man walked over to the door and stopped, "Call me if you need me." Opening the door he glanced back at the couple and left, closing the door behind him.

Turning back to face Brennan, Booth shifted his sling and shook his head, "It's nothing really. He shouldn't have bothered you."

Suddenly angry, Brennan unfolded her arms and poked Booth in the chest, "A gunshot wound is not nothing. I should have been called, Booth. I'm your wife and your partner and I have a right to know when you've been hurt. You should have called me as soon as you could."

Feeling exhausted, Booth walked around her and sat down on the couch, "Look, this is not much of anything okay? I didn't want you to get upset over this. I'm fine."

Glaring at him, she shook her head and marched over to the couch. Standing in front of him, Brennan demanded, "Look at me, Booth." His eyes meeting hers, she continued, "If the situation was reversed, you would be outraged that you hadn't been called and you know it. I don't want to be treated differently now that we're married. I have a right to know when you've been hurt. Do you understand me? I don't want Andrew Hacker waking me up hours after you've been hurt. I demand that I be called right away."

Reaching out, Booth snagged her hand, "I'm sorry, Bones. You're right, I should have called you. It's just . . . it's just that you're eight months pregnant and I didn't want to upset you. I knew that it wasn't much and I figured I'd be home before you knew about it and then I could tell you face to face. I was trying to protect you."

Relenting, Brennan sat down next to her partner, "Booth, you don't need to protect me from things like this. You never had to in the past and I don't want you to start now. No secrets between us Booth. No secrets."

Aware this was a battle he was losing, Booth leaned over and kissed her, "No secrets. I'm sorry."

Returning his kiss, Brennan stared intently, "Tell me about the injury."

Smirking, Booth pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her, "Ha, I knew you'd want to know. This is a copy of the doctor's report and he made me a DVD of the MRI they took. I told them my wife was a doctor and she'd want to see this stuff."

Pleased at his foresight, Brennan shook her head, "Thank you. I'll look at it in a little while. Right now I want you to go upstairs and get into bed. You look exhausted."

Suddenly aware that his legs felt weak, Booth frowned, "I'm too tired to go upstairs. I'll just lay down here for awhile."

Pointing at the recliner, Brennan insisted, "At least sleep on the recliner."

Curious, Booth asked, "Are you going to sleep down here or upstairs because if you're going to back to sleep down here you need the recliner?"

Shaking her head, Brennan answered him, "It's 8:38. I'm going to stay up. I'll make us breakfast."

Nodding his head, Booth kissed her and then stood up. Walking over to the recliner, he sat down heavily, "The shooting wasn't my fault you know. Some kid was trying to hold up the motel manager where I was staying. I walked into the robbery that's all. I wasn't trying to be a hero or anything."

Sighing, Brennan picked up the blanket from the couch and carried it over to the chair. Covering Booth, she smiled, "I love you Booth."

Barely able to keep his eyes open, Booth returned her smile, "I love you Bones. No more secrets, I promise."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

His back protesting, Booth decided that his bed would be more comfortable so walked carefully up the stairs and moved cautiously onto the bed where he stayed most of the day. Brennan, checking on him periodically, finally carried her laptop upstairs and propped herself up on the bed, her back against the headboard.

After a fitful sleep, Booth woke up, yawned, attempted to stretch and grunted in pain. Grabbing his left arm, he rode out the waves of pain radiating down his arm to his finger tips. Feeling the mattress move, he became aware of Brennan leaning over him, "Booth, are you alright?"

Opening his eyes, Booth flashed a smile, "Sure, just a little stiff, that's all."

Staring at him, Brennan finally spoke, "If you're in pain, I wish you would tell me."

Leaning up, he pecked her on the lips, "It's just a little pain, Bones. Don't worry about it."

Her movements awkward, Brennan moved to the edge of the bed and then placed her hand on the nightstand. Standing, she turned to look back at her husband, "I'm going to get you something for the pain."

Watching her leave the room, Booth closed his eyes, rolled his shoulders a little and then stopped moving when the pain raced down his arm again. Opening his eyes, Booth noticed the clock on the nightstand and sat up. Calling out to Brennan, Booth fussed, "Damn it Bones, It's after four. I wanted to go into work this afternoon to check on Clark's progress. I told you to wake me up at noon."

Entering the bedroom, Brennan carried a glass of water and a pill over to the bed, "You were shot less than seventeen hours ago, Booth. I think you're allowed to take a few days off when you've been shot. In fact, I think you should take the rest of the week off. I'm not going to work for the rest of the week so I can keep you company."

Uncertain what was going on, Booth took the pill, popped it into his mouth and then took the glass from her hands, "Who are you and what have you done with my partner?"

Startled, Brennan placed her hand on his forehead, "Are you alright?"

Swallowing the pill, Booth finished off the glass of water and then handed the glass back to her, "Too literal, Bones. I just meant that if I got out my dictionary and looked up workaholic your picture would be printed next to the word."

Anxious, Brennan took the glass from him and stared at him. "I'm going to tell you something and I don't want your alpha male tendencies to take over, Booth. I want you to just listen before you jump to conclusions."

Wary, Booth asked, "What?"

After placing the glass on the dresser, Brennan came back to the bed and sat down next to Booth, "I'm on maternity leave as of yesterday morning. Cam won't let me back at the Lab until after the baby is born. Since I'm going to be home, then I want you to stay home the rest of this week and recover properly from your wound. I can monitor the wound for infection and you can keep me company for a few days while I adjust to doing nothing."

Nervous, Booth placed his hand on her hip, "Why?"

Feeling his hand grip her hip tightly, Brennan answered, "Because all gunshot wounds should be taken seriously Booth, even yours."

Irritated, Booth responded, "I meant why do you have to stay home? Stop being evasive and tell me what's going on."

Placing her hand on her stomach, Brennan assured him, "I'm fine, Booth. My due date is in five weeks and even though I have had very strong Braxton Hicks Contractions lately, I'm only into my 35th week so you don't have anything to worry about. It isn't unusual."

Trying to remain calm, Booth asked quietly, "Why does Cam want you to stay home, Bones? It's a simple question and I want an answer."

Gripping his arm, Brennan spoke quietly, "I fainted at work yesterday morning while in my office. Hodgins was in the room with me and panicked unnecessarily. He created a huge production and called in Cam who checked my vitals and found my blood pressure to be low. It's probably hypotension and I told her that. To be certain though, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning."

Afraid, Booth swallowed, feeling weak, "Bones, why the hell didn't you call me about this? Is this dangerous? Are you in danger?"

Shaking her head, Brennan could see the naked fear on Booth's face, "This is probably nothing to worry about. Only in severe cases can it be life-threatening. My obstetrician should be able to tell me if it's something I need to worry about. I think I was just careless and stood up too quickly and caused Postural hypotension. That is treatable by just taking my time when I stand up. I'm fairly certain that Cam overreacted."

Not assured, he moved over to the side of the bed, stood up and then walked around the bed. Sitting next to her, Booth placed his right arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him, "Bones, if anything were to happen to you. . . . You can't leave me, Bones. You need to take care of this problem. Cam is right, you stay home and I'll take medical leave to recover. I . . . I . . ."

Placing her arm around his waist, Brennan assured him, "Booth, don't worry, I'm fine. I just stood up too quickly. Cam was just looking for an excuse to make me go on maternity leave. I think I make her nervous."

Snorting, Booth exclaimed, "You make her nervous. Her nervous? God Bones, I'm going with you to the appointment."

"I know." Releasing him, Brennan stood up slowly, her hand on his shoulder for support, "Now stop worrying. Are you hungry?"

Yawning, Booth shook his head, "Damn, why am I so sleepy?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan explained, "It's probably the pain medicine you just took."

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "If I fall asleep make sure you wake me up around seven. There's a game on that I want to see." Yawning, Booth moved back on to the bed and laid down, "Damn pills."

ooooooooooooooooo

His right knee bobbing up and down, Booth sprawled on the chair in the examination room, listened as Brennan talked on the phone, "Yes, he's fine. The wound was shallow. . . . No, he's going to take the rest of the week off. . . . . I'm fine, Angela. . . . No, Angela, Dr. Kramer is . . . . No, Angela, I . . . Yes, Angela, I will call you as . . . . I need to hang up now, Angela . . . Bye . . . Yes, bye."

Chuckling, Booth opening his eyes, commented, "Man, Angela sure is a worry wart."

Reaching over and placing her hand on Booth's knee, Brennan held his knee firmly down, "She's not the only one."

Straightening up, Booth glanced at her hand on his knee and then placed his hand over it, "I love you, Bones. I don't want anything to happen to you."

The door opening, Dr. Kramer entered the room and smiled, "Everything looks fine, Temperance. I think you were right when you said that the fainting was caused by standing too quickly. You're blood pressure is a little low but not dangerously low so I'd like you to keep track of it at home. Do you have a blood pressure monitor at home?"

Nodding her head, Brennan answered him, "Yes, I do."

"Good." Glancing at his paper work and then back at Brennan he frowned, "I would like you to take a reading every morning and every evening. Keep a careful eye on it and call in your numbers every three or four days." Closing the folder, he smiled, "I do think it's a good idea for you to take maternity leave. I know you don't think it's necessary but I'd like to make sure that you aren't under any undo stress right now." Moving his gaze to Booth's arm sling, he shook his head, "Less stress anyway."

Annoyed, Booth shifted his sling and glared at the obstetrician, "Hey, this wasn't my fault."

Ignoring him, Dr. Kramer smiled at Brennan, "Do you have any questions?"

Shaking her head, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's shoulder and stood up slowly, "No, I don't."

Standing, Booth responded, "I do, if her blood pressure gets lower what happens next?"

Staring at Booth, Dr. Kramer responded, "Then we will admit Temperance into the hospital for further tests."

Brennan, pulling on Booth's right hand, moved across the room, her partner following her. Arriving at the door, Brennan looked back, "Thank you for seeing me today."

Sitting on the edge of his desk, Dr. Kramer smiled, "Take care, Temperance."

ooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the car in the parking lot of the medical center, Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan, "Thank God, you're alright."

Returning his kiss, Brennan smiled, "I told you that there wasn't anything wrong, Booth."

Turning the key, Booth heard the engine start smoothly, "Well, he does want you to keep track of your blood pressure so there is something for me to worry about. . . . How about we go up to West Virginia for a few days? It's quiet up there and we can both just relax and take it easy."

Concerned, Brennan asked, "Are you sure you should be driving long distances with one arm? Perhaps we should stay home until your arm is out of the sling."

Pouting, Booth backed the car out of the parking slot. Driving through the parking lot and then out on to the street, Booth finally responded, "Maybe I shouldn't."

Staring at the buildings as they passed them, Brennan offered, "I could ask Dad to drive us up there."

Booth responded quickly, "No way, Bones. I wanted to go up there and be alone with you. Three's a crowd. We'll just stay home."

Amused, Brennan turned to stare at her Partner, "Perhaps you could help me do some research for a new book I'm thinking about doing."

Curious, Booth frowned, "You aren't going to kill off Andy are you? You said a few weeks ago that you might do that."

Staring at an ambulance as it sped past them, Brennan thought about it and then answered, "No, I've changed my mind. I think Kathy is too attached to Andy and why make her sad?"

Flashing her a smile, Booth agreed, "We definitely wouldn't want to make Kathy sad."

oooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews and favorites. I appreciate them.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

_Running as fast as he could, he arrived at the site where the dust plume had erupted. Moving his hands frantically through the pea gravel, he soon found her hand and pulled on it. Not quite able to get her out, he scooped the gravel away from her arm and shoulders and managed to pull her towards him. Placing his hands under her arm pits, he stood up, trying to pull her from the grave that wanted to keep her. Finally moving her away from the pit, he laid her down to find that she wasn't breathing. Desperate, he leaned over her and began mouth to mouth resuscitation. Fear pouring though him, he tried to force her to live. Feeling hands pulling him away, he cried out, "Bones . . . no Bones. . . don't leave me, Bones . . . don't leave me . . ."_

Crying out in terror, Booth threw himself from the bed and looked around wildly. Brennan, calling to him from the bed, worried for his safety, "Booth. . . . Booth, wake up, Booth."

His eyes focusing upon Brennan, Booth cried out, "Oh my God, Bones." Crawling back into bed, he grabbed her in to his arms and held her tightly, "Oh my God. . . . Oh my God."

Rubbing his back, Brennan spoke soothingly, "Booth, you were having a bad dream. I'm fine. Everything is fine."

His heart racing, Booth tried to calm his breathing but found it impossible at the moment. Holding her he let her soothing voice wash over him, her caresses slowly calm him until he was finally able to let the image of her dead body flee his mind.

Releasing his tight hold, he moved away enough to allow his hand to touch her stomach, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "No, of course not. . . . Are you alright?"

Tired, Booth lay back on the bed, his head propped up on his pillow, "Yeah. . . . yeah, I'm okay."

Concerned, she noticed blood seeping in the bandage on his arm, Brennan placed her hand on his left arm, "Booth, I think you may have ruptured a stitch."

Lethargic, he looked down at his upper arm and found it hard to care, "It's alright."

Carefully moving off of the mattress, Brennan walked around the bed and stood next to him, "I need you to let me look at your arm."

Reluctant, Booth moved to the edge of the bed and sat up. Moving his feet to the floor, he stood up and turned to face her allowing her to look at his arm.

Removing the bandage, Brennan found the bottom stitch had broken and blood was seeping out. "I may be able to stop it with butterfly band-aids. Let's go into the bathroom and let me try to fix this. I have a suture kit if we need it."

Resigned, he followed her into the bathroom and leaned against the sink while she took care of the weeping wound.

Applying anti-bacterial ointment to the incision, Brennan asked, "Do you remember what the dream was about?"

Closing his eyes, Booth sighed, "You remember that time the Gravedigger kidnapped you and Hodgins and buried you guys alive in the car?"

Pausing, Brennan stared at Booth's face, "Yes, of course."

Opening his eyes, Booth placed his right hand on her hip, "I dreamed that I was too late and you died. I hate that dream. I've had that dream too many times. You know I hate that dream."

Turning her gaze back to the wound, she applied two butterfly band-aids and placed a clean bandage over it, "I know you do, but, I'm fine. That dream is just your mind tricking you into thinking that I'm not. I'm fine and peanut is fine. There isn't anything wrong with me, Booth. My pregnancy is proceeding at a normal pace and in four or five weeks I should be ready to deliver our baby. Please don't let normal things like fainting affect you. You heard Dr. Kramer yesterday. My pregnancy is proceeding normally and I am not in danger and neither is Peanut."

Watching her smooth a piece of tape across the bandage, Booth replied, "I just . . . I worry that's all. I think . . . I love you so much, Bones." Pulling her into his arms, Booth kissed her, "Promise me that you're going to be okay."

Opening her mouth and then closing it, she finally gave him a sad smile, "I promise, Booth."

Surprised, Booth grinned, "Thank you." Kissing her, he stared into her crystal blue eyes, "I thank God every day that he allowed me the chance to have you in my life."

Oooooooooooooooo

After buttering a piece of toast, Booth placed it down on his plate, "You know we were doing so good. Everything was good and then I go and get hurt and you give me a scare and it just seems like . . . . like maybe things are starting to spin out of control."

Placing her hand on his hand, Brennan shook her head, "We're not spinning out of control, Booth. Don't make too much out of what's happened in the last few days. We're not losing control."

Twinning his fingers with hers, he smiled, "Yeah, maybe. I just . . . . Since we can't drive up this weekend, how about we go up to West Virginia next weekend? We'll stay for a week. I'm sure I can stay out of work that long. I could use the change of scenery. What do you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea. You should be out of your sling by then. Your arm will still be recovering but it should be well enough to use to drive with . . . . although you do most of your driving one handed so you won't put much of a strain on it."

Squeezing her hand, Booth asked, "Are you making fun of the way I drive?"

Pulling her hand from his grip, Brennan shook her head, "I am merely making a statement, Booth. You do have a tendency to drive a little recklessly sometimes."

Affronted, Booth protested, "I am not a reckless driver, Bones. I know what I'm doing."

Picking up her spoon, she dipped it in her oatmeal, "You drive one handed, you look at me more than you look at the road and you never wear a seat belt, don't you consider those reckless actions?"

Contemplating what she'd said, Booth finally responded, "I do do those things don't I?"

Swallowing a bite of oatmeal, Brennan agreed, "Yes, although, except for the seat belt, I don't think you do those things consciously."

Annoyed, he picked up his fork and reminded her, "The seat belt is a closed subject, Bones. We've argued about that too many times and we agreed not to do that again, but the other stuff, yeah, I need to be more careful or at least try to."

Stirring her oatmeal, Brennan reminded him, "You know we still haven't fixed up the baby's room at the camp."

"Yeah, I know." Picking up a piece of bacon, Booth folded it, "I guess we can do that next weekend. We'll go to the store and buy what we need and then we can set it up next weekend."

"Angela wants to paint a nursery theme in the room." Sipping her cranberry juice, Brennan smiled, "She's waiting for me to make up my mind. Perhaps you have an idea you'd like to use."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Seems like a lot of trouble for a weekend retreat. It's just a camp."

Snorting, Brennan shook her head, "Booth, only you call it a camp. That house is quite beautiful and it is not a camp."

Fiddling with his fork, Booth responded, "This is our house, Bones. That place in West Virginia is a camp. We don't own two homes. We own a house and a camp."

Confused by his attitude, Brennan decided to let the matter drop.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great, thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Opening the stock gate, Booth looked down the road and noticed that someone must have lost control of a car or truck and rammed it into his fence. A section of the fence was down and it appeared that one of his trees had been damaged. Annoyed, he walked back to the truck, opened the passenger side door and leaned in, "Looks some jackass destroyed a section of the fence. I'm going to go look at it. I'll just be a few minutes."

"Alright." Rolling the window down after closing the door, Brennan watched Booth trudge up the road and then cross the ditch over to where the section of fence was down. Observing her husband kick one of the rails, she saw him squat down and look at something, stand and then jam his hands in his jeans pockets.

Disgusted, Booth arrived back at the truck and entered the driver's side, "I'd say it was car or a small truck. Two sections of the fence are down and an oak tree has a pretty bad gash in it."

Driving the SUV past the open gate, he parked the truck, hopped out and closed the stock gate. Reentering the truck, he frowned, "I guess I'll have to go buy some rails to replace the broken ones."

Slowly driving down the gravel driveway, Booth noticed a deer ahead. Stopping the truck, Booth pointed, "Look."

Pleased at the sight, Brennan noticed the female deer nibbling on a plant next to the driveway. The deer, satisfied with her snack walked off of the driveway and into the woods. "It was very beautiful."

Continuing up the drive, Booth soon reached the house and parked near the front porch. Exiting the truck, Booth noticed an envelope taped to the door. Ignoring it, he walked around to the passenger side of the truck and helped Brennan get out of the truck, "I'll get the luggage."

Hurrying around to the back of the truck, Booth opened the back, took out three bags, closed it and carried the bags to the steps. Brennan, waiting at the bottom of the steps commented, "I think I'll hire someone to come out and put a rail up for the stairs here as well as the back door."

Helping Brennan up the steps, Booth released her hand once she was standing on the veranda and went back down the steps for their bags, "Let me call John and see who he used to build the house. Maybe we can add a slanting stone wall on the risers instead. It will match the steps and the veranda."

The envelope taped to the door, fluttering in the breeze, caught Brennan's attention. Pulling it down, she noticed it had Booth's name written on the front. Unlocking the door, Brennan opened it and held it open for Booth. Once they were inside Brennan closed the door and held up the envelope. "This letter is for you."

Carrying the bags into their bedroom, Booth came back and pointed to the door, "I'll go get our groceries out of the truck while you open the letter and read it."

Opening the envelope, Brennan walked over to the couch and sat down. Booth, reentering the house carrying several plastic bags, walked across the room and into the kitchen. Once he had the groceries put away, he reentered the living room and sat down next to her, "So what's the letter about?"

Handing the envelope to him, Brennan remarked, "It's from the Sheriff's office. It's a letter explaining what happened to the fence. The person that hit the fence was trying to avoid hitting a deer and lost control of his pickup. The Sheriff says that the truck owner will be by in the next week or two to fix it. He says he'll check and if it hasn't been fixed in two weeks he'll contact the driver to find out why."

Impressed, Booth smiled, "Wow, I don't really expect the Sheriff's office to handle stuff like that. Too bad we can't vote up here, I'd vote for the guy."

"There's also an index card with the driver of the truck's name, address and phone number." Leaning against Booth, Brennan stared at the mantle over the fireplace, "I suppose if the fence isn't repaired in a reasonable amount of time we can call the driver to make sure he's going to take care of it."

Placing his arm around her shoulders, Booth closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch, "First I was shot, then you fainted and now we found out our fence is broken. Now do you believe me when I say our world is spinning out of control?"

"No, I don't." Closing her eyes, Brennan murmured, "We're fine Booth. Bad things happen all of the time. The only thing it means is that bad things are happening. Chaos is not taking over our lives."

Opening his eyes, Booth glanced at Brennan, "Okay, let's go lay down in the bedroom and take a nap before we fall asleep on the couch. The last thing I need is to kink up my back."

Helping her stand, Booth took her hand in his and led her to their bedroom, "It sure is peaceful up here. If we can't relax up here then there's something wrong with us."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Taking a walk up the brick path to the tree house, Booth noticed a child standing in the tree house, peering out of the window at him. Calling up to the child Booth pointed at the ground, "Hey kid. You're not supposed to be up there. Come on down before you get hurt."

Standing on the path below, Booth watched the quiet pre-teen step out on to the tiny porch and look down. "Come on kid, come down from there right now."

Following the winding ramp down to the walkway below the young boy stopped at the bottom of the ramp and silently stared at Booth.

Annoyed, Booth walked over to the bench below the tree and sat down, "You know you're trespassing don't you?"

The child holding his hands behind his back, studied the toes of his shoes, "What does trespassing mean?"

"It means you're on private property without permission." Glancing around Booth asked, "Are you alone?"

Nodding his head, the boy replied, "Yes sir." Turning his gaze towards Booth, the child asked, "How come you got a little house in a tree?"

Surprised, Booth asked, "Haven't you ever seen a tree house before?"

Shaking his head, the youngster answered, "No sir. Why do you have a house in the tree?"

"Well, my wife and I wanted one when we were kids. We were kinda poor and didn't own a tree so when I finally had a tree big enough that belonged to me I built us one." Looking up at the tree house and then back at the child, he smiled, "It's kind of a place to have fun in. When my daughter is old enough she'll be able to play in it, but when she does play in it I'll be here so she won't be in danger. Do you understand?"

Staring up at the elevated house, the child smiled, "I wish I had one."

Curious, Booth said, "My name is Booth. What's your name?"

Turning back to face Booth, the boy rubbed his chin, "My name is John but everyone calls me Dewey."

"Do you live around here, Dewey?" Careful to remain relaxed, Booth didn't want to spook the child.

Bashful, Dewey smiled hesitantly, "Yes, sir, I live down the road. I live with my uncle. My Mom died when I was born and now my Daddy died too. Uncle John is taking care of me."

The blond hair and blue eyes of the child prodding his memory, Booth asked, "Was your Daddy named Melvin Gallagher?"

Nodding his head, the boy looked at Booth in surprise, "Yes sir. Did you know my Daddy?"

Uncomfortable with the memory, Booth glanced down the walkway towards the house, "Yeah, I met him once. . . . Uh, Dewey, I really need you to not go up into the tree house, you might fall and get hurt and you might not be found for awhile. Do you understand? It's too dangerous for you to play up there when no one is around."

Uncertain, Dewey asked hopefully, "Can I come over and play in it if you're here?"

Rubbing his chin, Booth finally answered, "Tell you what, why don't I ask your uncle if I can build you one on his land? If he says yes then you'll have your own tree house and you won't have to wait for me to come up from D.C.? Is that okay?"

Grinning, Dewey nodded his head vigorously, "Yes sir, thank you."

Holding up his hand, Booth smiled, "Whoa now, don't get your hopes up. Your uncle may say no."

"He won't." Happy, the child said, "My uncle loves me and he'll let me have a tree house if I ask for one." Pointing toward the front of the property, Dewey informed Booth, "I'm going to go home and ask him. He comes home for lunch to check on me. My cousin is supposed to be watching me but she plays on her computer all day and that's boring. School starts next week and I'm going to a new school. I don't have any friends here."

Sympathetic, Booth frowned, "I know how that is. That happened to me a few times when I was growing up. Don't worry about it. Just be friendly and you'll get new friends in no time."

"That's what Uncle John says." Walking down the walk way, Dewey waved at Booth, "See you later."

Watching the boy start to run down the path, Booth sighed and stared up at the tree house.

ooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be appreciated. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

Waking from her nap, Brennan walked through the house looking for Booth. Not finding him, she walked out onto the back porch and noticed him leaving the small cemetery near the garage.

Hearing the back door open and close, he looked up to find Brennan waving at him. Raising his right hand, Booth waved back, "Bones, wait and I'll help you down the stairs." Jogging over to the porch, he reached up and took Brennan's hand in his, helping her down the steep steps, "We really need to see about rails. I'll talk to John about it tomorrow."

Happy to see her husband, Brennan kissed him, "I thought we could go for a walk if you aren't too tired."

Placing his right arm around her shoulders, Booth smiled, "Sounds good." As they moved slowly down the path towards the tree house, Booth told her about his encounter earlier, "He said his name is Dewey Gallagher. His father was Melvin."

Sneaking a peek at his face, Brennan frowned, "So the child is living with John Gallagher?"

"Yeah, he's an orphan now that both his mother and father are dead." Quietly, he confessed, "I don't know how I feel about it. He's just a child and just because his father was a bastard that shouldn't mean anything, but it does. I . . . I promised to build him a tree house on his uncle's land if John says it's okay. Maybe he'll stay home and won't come back over here if I do that. I know it sounds crappy but I don't really want him to come over here."

Her arm around his waist, Brennan squeezed it slightly, "Booth, you feel the way you feel. It isn't right or wrong. It is nice that you want to build him a tree house and the reason doesn't really matter. It will make the boy happy and may give you some distance afterward."

Grimly, Booth sighed, "I feel bad not wanting the kid around but if you saw him you'd know why. He looks just like his father and it just . . ." Trailing off, Booth cleared his throat, "I'm not being very Christian that's for sure."

"You're being human, Booth." Spying the tree house, Brennan smiled, "I love this tree house. I wish I'd had one when I was a child. It would have been a nice place to read."

Pointing to the bench, Booth informed her, "I cleaned the bench when I was here earlier. Want to sit there or do you want to try to go up into the tree house?"

Considering her options, Brennan frowned, "I don't think I should try to go up to the tree house. I'm quite large and it would be too awkward."

Protesting, Booth stopped and placed his hands on her hips, "Bones, you are not too large. You're just right."

Smiling, Brennan kissed him, "Booth, I'm not self-conscious about my size. I am merely stating a fact."

Relieved, Booth took her hand in his and pulled her towards the bench, "Good." Arriving at the marble seat, Booth waited for her to sit down and then he sat down beside her. "You didn't tell me, what did your publisher think about you and Parker's book?"

Disappointed, Brennan responded, "Apparently there isn't a market for that kind of book, at least not by my publisher. It doesn't matter though. I've decided to print it myself. I'm going to check into what that entails. I think I'll have enough copies printed to give to our friends and family and perhaps to a few local libraries if they're interested. The important thing is that it be published. I promised Parker that there would be a book and I mean to keep my promise."

"I know you're kind of disappointed. Why don't you check with some independent publishing houses?" Rubbing her back, Booth tried to be sympathetic.

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan sighed, "I have a contract with my publisher so I can't use another publisher to publish a book without their permission. If I have it printed by myself to just give to family and friends I hope that will allow me to get around my contract. I'm going to check with my lawyer to make sure."

Proud, Booth leaned over and kissed her, "You know Bones, you're the best. Parker is going to be so excited about his book. What you're doing for him is fantastic. Make sure I get a copy so I can put it in my office. I'll need it for bragging rights." Laughing he kissed her again. "You're just amazing. You're going to be a fantastic mother. You'll see."

Suddenly uncertain, Brennan looked at her stomach, "Do you think so? Sometimes I worry that I won't be able to connect with her. My childhood was not idyllic and I had a difficult time connecting . . . "

Her insecurities making him feel sad, Booth shook his head, "Bones, I promise that you don't need to worry about that. You and Parker really get along and you two have connected since he was little. He loves you. Believe me you'll connect with our daughter and she'll love you too. You're great with kids." Kissing her once more, Booth hugged her against him, "Come on, let's go back. I'll make dinner and you can catch up on your emails. I know you want to make sure that Hodgins hasn't blown up the lab."

"Booth, I'm not worried about Hodgins . . ."

Guffawing, Booth stood up and pulled Brennan up and into his arms, "It's a joke, Bones. At least I hope it is." Placing his arm around her shoulders, Booth voiced a concern, "Someday that guy is going to come up with an experiment that is going to get out of control and there won't be anything left of him but a grease spot. I just hope to God no one else is there when it happens."

Oooooooooooooo

His marinara sauce simmering, Booth was dicing zucchini when he heard a knock on the front door. Placing his knife down, he walked into the living room, "Don't get up, Bones, I got it."

Arriving at the door, Booth opened it to find John Gallagher standing on his porch. "Hey John, come in." Stepping back, he allowed his neighbor to enter the house.

Standing near the couch, John smiled at Brennan, "Nice to see you Temperance." Turning back to Booth, John clasped his hands in front of him, "Booth, I know my nephew was over here and he shouldn't have been. I've told him to stay home and not wander off but he's got ants in his pants and he can't stay still. He reminds me of my brother, Kyle. Anyways, I'm sorry that he was trespassing on your land and I told him not to do it again. I also told him that I don't expect you to build him a tree house. You're up here to rest not work."

Holding up his hand, Booth waved it a little, "No, no that's okay. He wasn't really bothering anything. He said he'd never seen a tree house and he wanted to look at mine. I just don't want him playing in it when no ones around. He could get hurt and no one would know he was over here."

Embarrassed, John shook his head, "No, you're right and I told him that."

"I don't mind building him a tree house though." Glancing at Brennan, Booth turned back to John, "Every kid should have one. They're a lot of fun."

Relieved, John smiled, "Well, thanks. I tell you what, how about I build one and if you have time you can help me. I know you were hurt but maybe in a month or so we can work on it together."

Hooking his thumb in his belt, Booth assured him, "Sounds good. Just let me know when you want to work on it. . . . Hey, we're getting ready to eat dinner. You want to join us?"

Shaking his head, John clapped Booth on the right shoulder, "Thanks but I have to get back. The kids want to go to the movies tonight so we're going to eat out first." Walking over to the door, John paused, "Thanks for being nice to Dewey. Some people can be real assholes when they find out who his father was. Dewey knows his father was in prison and came home to die. He doesn't know why Melvin was in prison but well, he's not stupid. The kid has to deal with shit that he shouldn't have to and I just appreciate you being so nice to him."

Following John to the door, Booth reassured him, "Dewey can't help who his father is, John. Believe me I know. Just let me know when you need me to help and I'll try to be there."

Once John had left, Booth stood at the door staring at the floor. "You know Bones my father was an asshole and a damn bully and a lot of people that knew him treated me like I was like him even though they didn't know me at all. You know acorn and tree? It stinks. It stinks a lot."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great, thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for your kind reviews.

A/N: I am going on vacation at the end of the week and will be gone for two weeks. I plan to update my stories (I have several chapters written for each story ready to go) but it will depend upon Wifi access. If you find any errors in my stories, I will be unable to fix them so I will just have to ask you to forgive me and ignore it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

Knocking on the office door, Booth waited for an answer. Hearing a muffled _Come in_, he opened the door and stuck his head in, "Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Waving Booth in, Sweets pointed to the small couch facing his desk, "Yeah, yeah, come in. Why'd you knock? You don't normally knock."

Entering the door and closing it behind him, Booth walked over to the couch and sat down, "If you don't want me to knock say so. . . . I need to talk to you for a few minutes."

"I. . . uh, never mind. Is everything okay?" Turning his desk chair to face Booth, the younger man asked, "Is everything okay with Dr. Brennan?"

Not sure what he really wanted to say, Booth answered, "I'm not sure. She fainted at work and her doctor said that was normal, but I don't know if I should be worried or not. Bones doesn't always tell me things when she's sick. She doesn't lie really, she just leaves stuff out."

Nodding his head, the psychologist remarked, "Much like you do."

Staring intently at the man, Booth responded, "Hey, I do that to protect her. She worries about me too much and it isn't necessary. I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure she thinks the same thing." Amused when Booth slouched back on the couch, Sweets commented, "You both are guilty of omitting information that you think the other one should not know but all that does is create anxiety. You really need to work on being more open when you're talking to each other. I think there would be less risk of miscommunication that way."

Pulling his lighter out of his jacket pocket, Booth started flipping the lid open and closed, "I didn't come here to talk to you about Bones. I need to talk about something else."

Curious, Sweets leaned forward and places his hands on his knees, "Alright, what is it you want to talk about?"

Staring at his lighter, Booth explained, "Bones and I were up at the camp last week and while I was up there I found a kid messing around on our property . . . well he was trespassing on my land."

"I hope you didn't pull your gun on him." Worried where this was going, Sweets stared intently at his friend.

Shocked, Booth shook his head, "What? I wouldn't draw a gun on a kid. For God's sake, I . . ."

Interrupting him, Sweets waved his hand, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you but it was possible you could have drawn a gun on a child not knowing that the person was a child until you actually saw him or her. I'm sorry I jumped to a conclusion."

Mollified, Booth continued, "The kid was in Bones' tree house and I made him come down. I found out that the boy is Melvin Gallagher's son. That's the guy that kidnapped me a few years ago and tortured me. The only reason Melvin didn't kill me is Bones and her Dad saved me."

Nodding his head, Sweets replied, "Yes, I remember that case. Do you remember the case or was that one you read up on?"

Flipping the lid of his lighter open and closed again, Booth answered, "I remember what Melvin and that goon of his did to me. . . . Look, I . . . It's not the kid's fault that his father was a bastard and I don't want to blame him for what was done to me but I . . . when I saw him and I found out who he was, I really . . . "

"You're torn, you don't want to be mean to a child but you don't want the boy around you either." Watching Booth, Sweets saw the man shift in his seat. "You can't . . ."

Interrupting his friend, Booth shook his head, "Nah, that's not it. I mean yeah at first I was kind of upset when I found out who his father was but that's not why I want to talk to you."

Stymied, Sweets asked, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Placing his lighter in his pocket, Booth replied, "When I was a kid, my Dad was a real asshole. Most of the people in the neighborhood considered him a bully. I don't think they knew about how he treated his family he was just a bully to everyone he met. . . Anyway, some people considered me to be the same as my old man. No matter how much I tried to be different from him, if I lost my temper then they'd call me stuff and they'd tell me I was just like my old man. I had to put up with that shit until Jared and I moved in with my grandparents and we were living in a new neighborhood and going to a different school."

Still uncertain what was going on, Sweets just grunted, "Okay."

"The boy, Dewey, is going through the same shit." Crossing his arm, Booth said, "His uncle said that people are acting like assholes around the kid because of his old man."

"And you feel bad for the boy." Crossing his legs, Sweets responded," You're feeling empathy towards the child because he's going through what you went through."

"I'm going to build him a tree house on his uncle's land." Licking his lips, Booth asked, "Do you think that's weird? I hate his old man and I don't want to punish the kid for that but I don't want him to hang around my property either . . . I've decided to build him a tree house. That's weird right?"

Surprised, Sweets shook his head, "Why are you building him a tree house?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth stared at the coffee table. "At first I wanted to build one so that the kid would have one of his own on his property and not come over and bother me. But I talked to John about Dewey and I don't want to hate the boy because of his father. I mean that would make me just as bad as the neighbors in my old neighborhood. Punishing a kid for something a parent did is just wrong."

Nodding his head, Sweets frowned, "Building a tree house would be a nice gesture. It may help you become a little less anxious around the child."

"Maybe."

"Are you worried that you really hate the child for what his father did?" Curious, Sweets studied Booth's face intently.

Rubbing the side of his head, Booth responded, "The boy looks just like his father. I mean just like him."

Enlightened, Sweets uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, "You are allowed to like someone or dislike them without explanation. It's just hard to do when it's a child."

Lowering his hand, Booth shook his head, "I don't dislike that kid. I don't know that kid. I just . . . I want to do the right thing and I don't want to treat him badly because of what his father did to me."

Smiling, Sweets shook his head, "I don't think you need to worry about that, Booth. If you're planning on building the boy a tree house then I don't think you need to worry about mistreating him. Building the tree house is the exact opposite. It's a nice thing to do. I think building it will allow you to put aside your past and help you move forward. To answer your question, no it isn't a weird thing to do. I think it's really nice and I think you'll be doing you and the boy a favor. He gets a tree house and you get a little peace of mind."

Standing, Booth nodded his head, "Okay." Walking around the couch, Booth approached the door, "Next time I won't knock." Opening the door, he left the room.

Exasperated, Sweets called out, "Hey, I wasn't complaining about you knocking on . . . Oh never mind."

oooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful, thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for supporting my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Looking over the information in Harris' report, Booth scanned it and then looked at his lieutenant, "So Clark and Cam provided the information you needed to tie the death of those kids to Harry Benson? That was pretty fast work. How many bodies did they end up finding on that piece of property?"

Flipping through his notes in his notebook, Harris found the page he was looking for, "Five young girls, none over the age of fourteen and eight teenage boys none over the age of sixteen, so a total of thirteen kids total. They'e all been identified and their parents or next of kin have been notified."

"And Benson killed himself?" Closing the folder, Booth clasped his hands and rested them on top of the folder. "The report says that he killed himself when you and several agents announced yourselves at his house."

Nodding his head, Harris responded, "We got a warrant to search his home, so I took a few agents out to his farm to help with the search. When we got there I had three agents stand at the front door with me while I had four more cover the back door. After everyone was in position, I knocked on the door and announced who we were and why we were there. It couldn't have been more than two minutes when we heard a gunshot so we broke the door down to get in. We found his body in the living room. He'd shot himself in the head."

"Alright, now tell me about the asshole who shot me." Leaning forward, Booth stared at his friend.

Flipping through his notebook again, Harris read off his notes, "The kid's name is Tom Glatt. He's sixteen years old and lives in the town near where the motel is located. The Federal prosecutor for that district is going to trie him as an adult for the attempted murder of a Federal Agent. The kid's attorney tried to have him tried as a juvenile but the judge wasn't buying."

Leaning back against his chair, Booth rubbed his arm where his wound was still healing, "I'll contact the prosecutor to make sure I'm kept in the loop. I'm definitely going to be there for the trial."

Yawning, Harris shook his head, "Damn, I can't seem to wake up this morning." Standing, he smiled, "How's Dr. Brennan? I'll bet she's ready to have the baby."

Nodding his head, Booth laughed, "You have no idea. This is her 37th week and she's grouchy as hell. This morning she was complaining that the smell of my pancakes was making her sick. Last Saturday, she stole my BLT right off of my plate and ate the whole thing and she's a vegetarian. When I complained about her taking my sandwich she claimed it was my fault because my baby apparently likes bacon."

Laughing, Harris shook his head, "Damn, that's pretty funny."

His eyes burning into his friend, Booth asked, "I'll remember that the next time you do something that bugs the hell out of your wife and Susan is raising hell with you."

Holding up his hands, Harris tried to contain his laughter, "Yeah, yeah. I got to go. Caroline wants me in her office in thirty minutes."

Suspicious, Booth asked, "What did you do?"

Affronted, Harris scowled, "Hey, I didn't do anything wrong, this is about the Autrey case. The trial starts next week and I was the lead on that case. She wants to go over my testimony."

Leaning over and picking up the folder, Booth advised him, "Then you better get going. Caroline doesn't like it when people make her wait."

Oooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth entered the house and heard the sound of weeping coming from the kitchen. Throwing his jacket on the couch he rushed out of the living room and into the kitchen. Finding Brennan sitting next to the kitchen table, he hurried over and knelt next to her, "What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself? Why are you crying?"

Wiping the tears from her face, Brennan flung her arms around his neck and sniffled, "I'm angry not sad, Booth. I'm just so angry."

Holding her, Booth responded, "I don't understand, what are you angry about?"

Resting her face on his shoulder, Brennan sniffed, "For one, I'm angry that I don't have any control over my emotions and this morning I yelled at you because of your pancakes. That was unfair to you and at the time I didn't care. I'm frustrated that I'm stuck at home and I'm not allowed to work so I'm taking it out on you and I'm worried that you'll . . . I'm worried that you'll . . ."

Realization hitting him, Booth pulled away from her and stared into her tearful face, "Bones, I'm not going to leave you just because you're a little off balance. I understand what you're going through. It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Wiping her tears from her face, Brennan sighed, "I hate that I don't have control of . . . I have so many feelings and usually I can compartmentalize. I'm used to being able to think things through and use logic but right now I can't and I hate it. I don't mean to be mean to you, Booth, I really don't but I just get so irritated or I feel sick and I just so get angry. I'm sorry."

Brushing her hair from the side of her face, Booth kissed her, "Bones, it's alright. My feelings weren't hurt this morning. I promise. I wasn't upset that you yelled at me. Hell, I work for Caroline, remember? She can blister paint off of a ship if she gets angry enough."

Uncertain, Brennan reached out and touched his lips, "I love you, Booth."

Kissing her fingers, her husband smiled, "I think I know that, Bones. . . . Look, why don't we order some takeout, we'll watch a movie and just relax. You tell me what you want to eat and if we can't get it delivered I'll go get it. How about that?"

Reaching for a napkin from the center of the table, Brennan blew her nose and laughed, "It sounds very nice. Thank you for being so nice to me, Booth."

Kissing her once more, Booth stood up and walked over to the cabinet drawer where they kept their menus. "You're welcome. . . Hey, I have an idea. Let's go back up to the camp this weekend and relax. Once the baby comes it may be a while before we can go back up there. We can get away from everyone and the phones and you know . . . just spend some us time. It'll be nice."

"Alright, that does sound nice." Standing carefully, Brennan walked over to the doorway and stopped, "Order mushroom pizza for me."

Watching her leave the room, Booth inhaled deeply and then released it slowly. Looking through the drawer he found the menu for their favorite pizza place. "God help us all if they're out of mushrooms."

oooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great, thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

(Between The Change in the Game and The Memories in the Shallow Grave)

This is a reminder that this story is AU and it is not recapping the show. I am writing between episodes and putting my particular spin on the Bones world.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Driving up the lane, Booth smiled, "A nice weekend, no phones, no gross bodies, just peace and quiet."

Amused, Brennan watched the driveway to see if any deer would appear, "It is peaceful up here."

Pulling up in front of the house, Booth pointed at the steps leading up to the porch, "Hey the guy came out and put up the walls along the risers, they look pretty good."

"He called Thursday to let me know he was done." Admiring the stone work, Brennan smiled, "He did a very nice job. It matches the porch and steps."

Opening the truck door, Booth slid out of the truck, "At least you have something to hold on to when you climb the steps. After I get the bags into the house I'll check the back steps see what he did back there."

Walking around the truck, Booth opened the passenger door and he helped her get out of the truck.

Irritated, Brennan complained, "It's ridiculous needing help to get out of the truck."

Silent, Booth leaned over and kissed her and then walked around the truck to retrieve their bags from the back. Carrying them over to the steps, he waited for Brennan to ascend them and then open the door.

Moving up the steps, Booth heard a noise coming up the driveway. Turning he saw Dewey riding a bike. Placing the bags down, Booth waited for the boy to come closer.

Grinning, the boy slowed his bike and then stopped below the step, "Hi, Mr. Booth."

Nodding his head at the boy, Booth responded, "Dewey. How's it going?"

"Fine, Sir." Sliding off his seat, the boy laid the bike on the ground and help up a bag, " I brought you something."

Curious, Booth walked down the steps and held out his hand. Taking the bag, Booth opened it and found brownies.

"My cousin made them this morning. Uncle John said that you might come up for a visit and I asked if I could bring you brownies and he said I could and you came so here they are. My cousin, Tisha just saw you pull into your lane when she went and got the mail so here I am." Breathless, Dewey beamed in anticipation.

Taking a brownie out of the bag, Booth bit in to it. "Delicious. Thank you."

Pleased, Dewey grinned, "Cool. I got to go home now. Uncle John is building me a tree house and he said I can help. He told me to tell you that you don't need to help none and that he appreciated your offer. I gotta go, bye. "

Picking his bike back up, Dewey waved, "Bye Mr. Booth."

Watching the boy hop on his bike and then race down the driveway, Booth picked up his bags and carried them into the house, "Bones, John is building the tree house for Dewey. I promised I'd help. Do you mind if I go down there and help for a couple of hours. If you don't want to be alone, just say so and I'll stay."

Stepping out of the kitchen, Brennan smiled, "No, I don't mind. I think I'll take a nap."

"Great." Carrying the bags into their bedroom, Booth went back out to the truck, snagged the groceries sacks and carried them into the house. Placing them on the counter, he unloaded the sacks and then walked over to their bedroom. Spying Brennan on their bed, he stepped into the room, "If you need me call me."

Sleepy, Brennan muttered, "I will."

Staring, Booth watched her until he was certain she was asleep."I'm a lucky man."

Ooooooooooooooo

The floor of the tree house almost complete, Booth made sure that the board he was nailing in was square when his phone rang, "Booth."

_Booth . . . Booth, I need you._

Dropping his hammer, Booth glanced at John, "Bones, what's going on? You sound funny? Is something wrong?"

_My water broke. I need you to come home. . . . Please Booth._

"I'm on my way, Bones." Scrambling down the ladder, Booth shouted up to his neighbor, "Bones is in labor and she's early. I got to go."

Concerned, John followed him down the ladder, "I'll call an ambulance."

Running towards his truck, Booth shouted, "Don't do that. Bones wants to have the baby at home." Running as fast as he could, Booth muttered, "Damn it. We aren't ready for this."

Oooooooooooooo

Hurrying into the house, Booth shouted, "Bones, Bones where are you?"

_In the bedroom._

Racing across the living room, Booth slammed into the room and stopped. "Bones, you promised me we'd have a mid-wife. Please let me take you to the hospital."

Shaking her head, Brennan groaned and then replied, "No, Booth. . . . You can do it. . . . We took those classes . . . you can do . . ." Groaning, Brennan clutched her stomach, "You can do it."

Feeling the bile rise in his throat, Booth ran his hands through his hair, "I . . . I want to take you to the hospital."

Shaking her head, Brennan tried to smile, "We don't need the hospital, Booth."

Swallowing, Booth tried to calm down, "Bones, first sign of trouble and I'm calling an ambulance. I mean it. I'm not going to risk you or Peanut."

Holding her hand out, Brennan waited for Booth to come to her.

Walking over to the bed, Booth grabbed her hand and knelt next to the bed, "Bones . . . Bones, you're two weeks early. I . . . what if something's wrong."

Squeezing his hand, Brennan pleaded, "Please Booth. We're just fifteen minutes from the hospital. You can do this. If something's wrong you'll have time to call for help."

His heart racing, Booth nodded his head, "First sign of trouble, Bones. No matter what it is, I'm going to call an ambulance. It's my call."

Hearing a knock on the door frame, Booth looked up to see John and his daughter standing in the doorway, "We came to see if you need some help. Did I hear right? You're going to have the baby here?"

Standing, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess we are."

"Then we'll stay and help if that's alright." Smiling at Brennan, John informed her, "I helped deliver my daughter. My wife went into labor and the baby came before the ambulance got there. Scared the hell out of me but I do have some experience. It's like riding a bicycle, you never forget how its done."

Relieved, Booth smiled, "Okay, great. I guess you can be my assistant or me yours . . . yeah."

Chuckling, John winked at Brennan and turned to look at his daughter, "Also my daughter is training to be an EMT. She's home right now because she was in an automobile accident and broke her right leg . . . compound fracture. She's been out of the cast for a week but she'll have to wait for the next classes to start before she can go back. She's already seen two babies delivered so that's a big help."

Limping over to the bed, Tisha smiled, "Is it alright if we stay and help you?"

Groaning, Brennan rode out the wave of pain, "Yes . . . thank you."

Walking back to the doorway, John leaned out into the living room, "Dewey, I'd like you to go outside and play please. Don't leave this property, don't play in the tree house and stay out of the creek."

Shifting his feet, Dewey frowned, "Okay but if you need my help call me. I want to help Mrs. Booth."

Winking at the boy, John replied, "Thanks, Dewey. If I need your help I'll call you."

ooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. What do you think of my story?


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the reviews. It's how I can tell if anyone is interested in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Holding the baby in his arms, Booth knelt down next to the bed and carefully laid the infant in his wife's waiting arms, "She's beautiful, Bones, just like her mother."

With Booth's help, Brennan held her daughter and felt tears roll down her cheeks, "She is Booth. She is."

Wiping the tears from her face with the corner of the sheet, Booth kissed her, "Bones, Tisha wants you to go to the hospital." Clearing his throat, he glanced at the EMT in training, "She wants a doctor to look at you and Christine and make sure we didn't hurt you or make a mistake."

Tired and in pain, Brennan nodded her head, "Alright."

Worried that Brennan was not arguing about the decision, Booth nodded at Tisha who called for an ambulance. Leaning his forehead against her head, Booth felt fear starting to build in his chest, "I love you, Bones."

Tired, Brennan closed her eyes, "I love you too Booth."

Removing the baby from her arms, Booth made sure that his daughter was wrapped warmly in her blanket and stood up.

His fear for Brennan clear for anyone to see, Tisha checked on Brennan and found her asleep, "Don't worry, Mr. Booth. The ambulance is on the way. She has a small hematomas and some tearing. I'm sure she needs stitches but besides that I'm confident that she's okay."

Almost speechless, Booth stared at Brennan his fear growing.

Tisha, aware that Booth was distressed stepped over to where he was standing, "Mr. Booth, this normal. She's not in danger."

Nodding his head, Booth continued to stare at Brennan, his baby quiet in his arms.

Oooooooooooooo

Sitting on a chair next to the bed, Booth held his wife's hand, "Bones, don't worry. The baby is being looked over by a pediatrician and they'll bring her back. The doctor said we can go home soon. Your doctor fixed you up and said that you only had to have a few stitches. That had me worried but he told me it's normal. It is right?"

Gripping his hand tightly, Brennan tried to smile, "Yes, of course. 60 to 70 percent of live births cause tears. Did you fill out the birth certificate for the baby?"

Rubbing his thumb across her thumb, Booth smiled, "Yes, she's officially Christine Angela Booth."

The door opening, a nurse entered the room carrying Christine, "She's fine. She may be two weeks early, but she's fine. You have a healthy, beautiful daughter. Chances are she really isn't two weeks early, she's probably full term or close to it. It happens."

Standing, Booth took the baby from the nurse's arms, "We'd like to go home now."

Nodding her head, Nurse Jones smiled, "Yes of course. I'll go make sure that they're both released and then get a wheelchair for the ride to the lobby."

Watching her leave, Booth frowned, "I don't want to put you through a long drive home. We'll go back to our camp. We have some baby supplies there and I'll get someone to stay with you while I make a run to the store. I'm going to call Hacker and let him know I'm not going to be in for a week. We can go back home next weekend. How does that sound?"

Relieved, Brennan held her arms for her baby. "Alright."

Placing Christine in her arms, Booth felt relieved and happy. "Thank you, Bones. Thank you for giving me a daughter."

Her eyes twinkling, Brennan smiled at her husband, "You're welcome, Booth. Thank you for delivering her. You did a very good job."

Proud, Booth smiled, "Well, I did have some help."

oooooooooooooo

Arriving back at their camp, Booth was surprised to find Dewey sitting on the porch. Helping Brennan from the truck, Booth opened the passenger door and removed the baby seat, "Good thing we bought the seat last week." Removing his daughter from the seat, he carried her over to the porch where Brennan was slowly moving up the steps, Dewey's arm holding hers.

Smiling, Booth waited until they were both up on the porch and then followed them up. Handing his house key to Dewey, they waited for the boy to unlock the door. "Thank you Dewey. We appreciate your help."

Holding the door open, the boy smiled, "I can help with other stuff if you need me to. Uncle John said I could help you as long as I don't get in the way. He said I have to leave if you don't want me to stay."

Brennan sitting on the couch in the living room, turned to look at the boy, "You may stay if you wish, Dewey, but we don't expect you to work while you visit."

Sitting next to Brennan, Dewey rubbed his neck, "I want to help."

"Dewey, I need to go to the store. Could you stay and visit with Bones while I'm gone?" Placing the baby in Brennan's arms, Booth made sure she was comfortable. "I won't be gone long."

Eager, Dewey nodded his head, "Yes Sir. I can stay, really it's what I want to do. Tisha is playing video games and Uncle John was called in to work for something. I'll stay until you get back."

Patting the boy on the shoulder, Booth replied, "Thanks, Dewey."

Pointing to the remote, Brennan advised the lad, "I believe that there is a game on. At least there always seems to a game on when Booth turns the TV on."

Laughing, Booth left the house.

ooooooooooooo

Arriving back at the house, Booth unloaded his purchases and carried them up to the porch. Making his last trip from the truck to the porch, he found Dewey picking up bags and carrying them into the house. "Thanks Dewey."

Carrying the bags into the living room, the boy called out, "I'll take them to the kitchen."

After the last bags were in the kitchen, Booth started to unload them as the boy sat on a kitchen chair, "Mrs. Booth in in the bedroom taking a nap."

Placing some fruit on the counter, Booth chuckled, "Bones doesn't go by Mrs. Booth, Dewey. She's Dr. Temperance Brennan. You can call her Doctor Brennan."

Confused, Dewey shrugged his shoulders, "Okay."

Walking over to the kitchen table, Booth placed a coke and a bag of corn chips in front of the boy, "Here you go." Walking back across the room, Booth continued to put up his shopping.

Opening the Coke, the boy gushed, "Thanks. I like corn chips. Uncle John doesn't like them so he doesn't buy them."

"You can take the bag home with you when you go." Finished, Booth carried a Coke over to the table and placed it on the table. "Let me go check on Bones." Leaving the room, Booth walked over to the bedroom and leaned into the doorway. Seeing Brennan sleeping on the bed. Surprised, Booth saw the baby bed in the room, next to the closet. Walking into the room, Booth walked over and found his daughter sleeping. Frowning, he stared at Brennan and then left the room. Entering the kitchen, Booth asked Dewey, "How did the baby bed get into my bedroom?"

Swallowing his mouthful of chips, Dewey answered, "I moved it there. Dr. Brennan wanted it in the room. It's okay isn't it?"

Patting the boy's shoulder, Booth smiled, "Sure, I just wanted to make sure that Bones didn't move it." Sitting across from the boy, Booth snagged a few chips from the bag and put them on the table in front of him. Picking up a chip, he studied it and then popped it into his mouth. Savoring the salty goodness, Booth swallowed it and commented, "I don't eat these too often but sometimes I just need some."

Curious, Dewey asked, "Why do you call Dr. Brennan Bones?"

Sipping some Coke, Booth placed the bottle down, "She works with bones. She's an forensic anthropologist so bones . . . Bones."

"Oh." Sipping his Coke, Dewey frowned, "Is that a hard job?"

Smiling, Booth nodded his head, "It sure is. I couldn't do it. Bones is a genius. She's the smartest person I know. She knows everything about bones and a lot of other stuff too. We work together."

Impressed, Dewey replied, "Gosh, that's cool."

Nodding his head, Booth grinned, "Yep, very cool."

oooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great, thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for your kind reviews. I appreciate them all.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Hearing a frantic knocking on the front door, Booth hurried out of the kitchen and into the living room. The knocking quite insistent, Booth reached for the door knob and yanked the door open, "Stop it for God's sake, you're going to wake up Bones and the baby."

Embarrassed, Angela placed her hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry." Lowering her hand, Angela asked quietly, "May we come in?"

Stepping aside, Booth allowed Angela and her husband to enter the house. "You may have to wait awhile for Bones to wake up but you can stay if you want to."

Stepping closer to Booth, Angela hugged him, "Thank you for calling us and letting us know about the baby. We couldn't wait to see her so we just had to come. I hope that's okay."

Placing his hands on her arms and breaking the hug, Booth stepped back, "Yeah, not a problem."

Punching Booth on the arm, Hodgins beamed, "Man, look at you. Delivering your baby, I mean wow."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth watched Angela walk across the room and peer into his and Brennan's bedroom, "No big deal."

Impressed, Hodgins asked, "Can I take a look at the baby? I won't wake her up, I promise."

"Sure, why not?" Leading Hodgins over to his bedroom, Booth placed his index finger over his lips, "We have the baby bed in our bedroom so be quiet. Don't wake up Bones or Christine."

Nodding his head, the amused entomologist followed Booth quietly across the room. Entering the bedroom, he saw his wife sitting on the bed hugging Brennan. Waving at Brennan, Hodgins pointed at the baby bed and walked over to look down at the baby.

Annoyed, Booth crossed his arms across his chest and complained quietly, "Angela I thought I told you not to wake up Bones."

Turning, Angela smiled, "I didn't wake her up."

Glancing at Booth and then Angela, Brennan corrected her, "Well, technically, whoever was banging on the front door woke me up."

Blushing, Angela grimaced, "Sorry, I was just so excited and I couldn't contain my enthusiasm. I'm terrible that way."

Squeezing her hand, Brennan smiled, "That's alright. I was just taking a nap while Booth cooked dinner."

Moving over to the bed, Hodgins leaned over and patted Brennan's shoulder, "She's beautiful, Dr. B just beautiful."

Standing up, Angela walked quietly over to where the baby was sleeping and peered down at her. Placing her right hand over her mouth, Angela tried not to make any noise as she stared at the infant. Feeling tearful, she turned and lowered her hand, "She's so beautiful."

Proud that everyone recognized that their baby was as beautiful as he thought she was, Booth smiled, "She looks just like Bones."

Shaking her head, Brennan contradicted him, "No that's not true, I see you in her too, Booth."

Surprised, Booth stepped closer to the bed and asked her, "You think so?"

Nodding her head, Brennan assured him, "Absolutely."

Pointing at Booth, Hodgins informed him, "We took the rest of the week off. We're going to be staying at our camp but we plan to come over here and help you guys out during the day. I'm a hell of a cook and I can vacuum when I have to."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Booth responded, "You don't have to but if you want to then I guess it's okay."

Leaving the room, Hodgins patted Booth's arm, "Contain your enthusiasm Dude."

Oooooooooooooooo

_The baby crying loudly, he moved down the hallway rapidly and entered the room. Racing across the bedroom, he reached his hand into the baby's bed and whispered, "You need to be quiet, Baby. Please be quiet."_

_Rubbing the child's stomach, the infant stopped crying and reached for his hand. Smiling he lowered the side rails and pulled the baby towards him, "That's good. I'll take care of you." Checking the diaper like he'd seen him mother do, he found it to be wet. Glancing at the doorway, he turned and smiled, "Okay, I know what to do. Just be quiet."_

_Racing over to the changing table, he retrieved a diaper, some wipes and some powder and ran back to the bed. Placing them on the mattress near the baby's kicking legs, he removed the soiled diaper and raced over to the waste basket and dumped the wet diaper inside. Hurrying back, he cleaned his brother, poured some powder on his lower body and then put the clean diaper on him. "See I told you I knew what to do."_

_The baby, fascinated with what was going on kicked his legs and gurgled._

_Patting the baby, he spoke quietly, "Try not to cry too much. He doesn't like it and he hurts Mom when you do. You're a good baby."_

_Standing next to the baby, he waited for the child to fall asleep and then he raised the bars of the bed back up. Huffing from his exertion, he left the room and ran into his father outside in the hallway._

_Slapping him, the angry man loomed over him, "What the hell are you doing out of bed? Why do you make me hit you all the time? Why can't you do what you're told for God's sake?"_

_Reaching down, the enraged man pulled him up by the arm and shoved him towards his room, "Go to bed and stay there you brat."_

_Falling on the carpet near his bedroom door, he staggered up and entered the room, closing the door behind him. Holding his hand against his bleeding lips, he lay on his bed and felt the hot tears slide down his face._

A hand on his face, Booth jerked awake and stared into the crystal blue eyes of his wife. "What's wrong? Do you need something?"

Shaking her head, Brennan wiped the tears that had fallen down his cheeks with the edge of the sheet, "No, I'm fine, Booth. I just wanted you to know that I love you."

Aware that he'd been crying, Booth reached up and moved her hair away from her face, "I love you too, Bones."

Laying down next to him, Brennan sighed, "We can't change our past, Booth but we can make sure it doesn't interfere with our happiness now."

Placing his arm under her neck, Booth settled closer to her, "I am happy, Bones. Don't let the dreams bother you. I'm happy right now."

Closing her eyes, Brennan smiled, "So am I, Booth."

Ooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great, thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

(The Memories in the Shallow Grave)

Thank you for your reviews. They let me know you are interested in my story.

A/N: a small jump in time - 2 months.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

"Bones, chop chop let's go." Entering her office, Booth stopped and marveled at the sight of his wife holding their daughter in her arms while his father-in-law hopped up and down in front of them using his fingers as bunny ears.

Lowering his arms, Max laughed, "Man, you must be pretty eager you got here faster than I thought you would."

Entering the room, Booth stepped over to stand next to Brennan and lifted their baby into his arms, "What are you doing here, Max?"

Glancing at her father, Brennan replied for him, "Dad heard we have a case and he's volunteered to take care of Christine until we get back. Angela is too busy right now."

Kissing Christine's cheek, Booth shook his head, "Christine should be in day care and we should be back in time to pick her up before day care closes."

Placing her hand over one of Christine's little waving fists, Brennan cleared her throat, "The manager of the day care called me and told me that one of the children in their care was exhibiting signs of chicken pox. Since Christine hasn't had shots for that yet Mrs. Carlyle phoned me to come and get her two hours ago. Dad is finished with his tour and he said he could look after her while we're gone. He'll take her home if we run late."

Nervously glancing at his baby and then at Brennan, Booth asked, "So our little girl was exposed to chicken pox?"

Shaking her head, Brennan kissed her baby's hand, "That doesn't mean she'll get the disease, Booth. We'll keep a close eye on her. The odds are she'll be fine."

Patting Booth's shoulder, Max smiled, "Don't worry, Booth. I'm an old hand when it comes to kids. I know what to look for. Christine will be fine with me. I had chicken pox when I was a kid and I've had my Shingles prevention shot so I'm safe if she does come down with it. Besides if she does get the chickenpox it won't be right away."

Trying to ease Booth's mind, Brennan informed him, "Dad is right, Booth. If she is going to get them it will take at least ten days for the symptoms to appear. It can happen between 10 and 21 days after exposure. The parents of the infected child should have kept their child out of day care for at least five days after the symptoms manifested. I find it ridiculous that parents are so nonchalant about a highly contagious disease."

Staring at his daughter, Booth shook his head, "Not everyone is as alert as you are Bones. Who knows what they thought. I just hope Christine doesn't get it."

"She can't be immunized for that and other diseases until she's 18 months." Irritated, Brennan lifted her child from Booth's arms and cuddled her child, "Maybe we should consider hiring someone to babysit her in our home until she's had her immunizations and then take her back to day care."

His gaze upon his grandchild, Max offered, "Hey you don't have to hire anyone. I can look after her every day until she's ready to go back to day care."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "I'd rather hire a professional person to look after Christine, Dad. You have a job."

Disappointed, Max replied, "Okay, but just keep me in mind if you can't find anyone. I'll do it for free. I don't need this job. I'm just doing it because it's interesting and I get to see you more often. If I had to choose between my granddaughter and a part time job I'll chose my granddaughter."

Oooooooooooooooo

Entering Sweets office, Booth noticed the younger man staring out of his window. "Hey Sweets, do you have a minute?"

Releasing the blinds covering his window, the young psychologist turned and smiled, "Yeah, my 2 pm cancelled, so sure what do you need?"

Standing behind the couch, his hands on the top of it, Booth leaned forward, "The victim from our latest case, Claire Serrano, something happened to her and she lost all of her memory and then later she got part of her memory back and well . . . she seemed to have a hard time because her husband said she'd wake up and not recognize him and . . . I was wondering, with my , uh, brain tumor and all . . . I was wondering if that could happen to me."

Seeing the concern on Booth's face, Sweets sat down on the couch facing Booth, "Claire had retrograde amnesia caused by trauma to her head. She lost all of her memories before the injury and then later recovered enough of them to return home but not enough to remember who she was or that she was married."

Listening, Booth moved around the couch and sat down facing Booth, "I had retrograde amnesia too."

Aware that Booth was afraid, Sweets responded, "You did have retrograde amnesia but it only went back about three and half years . . ."

Holding up his hand, Booth interrupted the psychologist, "More than that, I can't remember some stuff that happened at least four years ago but that's spotty and I'm not really sure how bad it is.."

'Most of the loss was within a three and a half year gap." Watching Booth lean back against the couch, Sweets sighed, "Claire's case is not the same as yours Booth. She couldn't even remember her name. She built a new set of memories after her injury and something we aren't aware of triggered the return of some of her old memories. The return of the old memories caused the loss of her new ones."

Afraid, Booth interjected, "Fugue state. You called that a fugue state."

Pleased that Booth had actually been listening to him when he'd mentioned it, Sweets smiled, "Yes, the fugue state. She lost her current memories when some of her older memories returned but that didn't happen to you, Booth. Your memory loss is before your brain surgery. You've retained the memories you made after your surgery and you've recovered a large portion of the three and half years that you'd lost. Yes, you are still missing some of those memories, but Booth . . . you are not Claire. The memories you've been creating since your surgery are not going to disappear just because you're getting more of your memories back. The reason why I know that? Because you've been regaining lost memories for quite awhile and that hasn't affected your current memories. Your trauma was caused by surgery and to a limited area of the brain. Claire had traumatic brain damage and to a larger portion of her brain. Your case is not the same as her case, you and she are not the same."

His gaze moving to the window, Booth swallowed, "I don't want to forget what I have. I'd rather never get any of those missing memories back if that meant I can't remember what I have now. Bones and Christine, I . . . I don't want to lose what I have."

Shaking his head, Sweets leaned forward, "Booth, please don't worry about this. Your case and Claire's case are not the same. You never forgot who you were, you never forgot your son or grandfather or most of the things that happened to you prior to that memory gap. You've retrieved a large portion of your memories back and the ones you're still missing are not affecting your life, not really. You've retained all of your memories you've created since your surgery so that should be a clear indication that you're doing okay. . . . Claire's case is very extreme, Booth. You don't have to worry about that happening to you."

Relieved, Booth sighed, "God, I hope so, I have too much to lose. I . . . I have too much to lose."

ooooooooooooo

Parking his truck in the drive way, Booth turned off the ignition and turned to look at Brennan, "Bones . . . this case . . . if I ever forget about us . . . if something happens and I forget about you and Christine, don't give up on me. I . . . please don't give up on me."

Concerned, Brennan placed her hand on his arm, gripping it tightly, "Booth, nothing is going to happen to your memory. Claire's problems were much worse than yours. You've done so well. You don't need to worry about losing your memory, Booth. Your case is not the same as Claire's."

Swallowing, Booth leaned over and kissed her, "Just in case Bones. Just in case something happens. Don't let me forget for long."

Seeing his sadness, Brennan nodded her head, "I won't Booth. I love you and I will never give up on you."

ooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you.


End file.
